Ones true love
by The DanteShy
Summary: What would you do if you found a book that can tell anyone of your friends future true love, well an unsuspecting group from Ever After High are going to find out
1. Chapter 1: A book that talks

Once True Love

It was a normal day in ever after high... well as normal as it gets round here, and everyone was in their correct classes, but for on class the day was anything but normal.

"Now students, it is time for another one of my assignments" A certain hatter teacher said to his student, only to receive a wave of disappointed face.

"I know, I know but this time it will be different" He continued. "this weeks assignment will be for you to fine a book" his students gave mixed face of confusement, excitement or disappointment.

"A book I hear you ask!" he shouted making some students flinch backwards as he made his way towards the scaling desk where his students sat.

"This book will have to describe your personality in any way, be it by the story or characters in it and when you have found it you will explain it to the rest of the class, how and why it suit you" he finish just before the bell signal the end of class and the students made their way out the door.

"This is going to suck" Raven Queen complain to the rest of the people sitting around the table, which include Apple White, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, C.A. Cupid, Blondie Locks, Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood.

"How does this suck" said Briar slightly un-amused.

"Because it's gonna be a bit hard for me to find a book describing my personality" Raven explained her side of the argument, in which the other rebels and some of the royals agreed with.

"It can't be that hard, you just have to find a evil book or something like that" Apple added not being one of the royals that agreed with Raven, she only got a un-amused look from Raven anyway.

"I'm going to the book store" Raven said rising from her "Anyone want to come ?" she added.

"Sure i'll come" Cerise said getting out her sat.

"might as-well" Briar hopped out of her sat and began to follow Raven a Cerise down the path.

The rest of the gang waited until they were out of view before heading to the schools library.

Later in the library the gang meet up with Dexter Charming who was looking for the book that best described him, but like everyone else there he was having zero luck.

"Okay Raven was right this does suck" Cedar admitted resting her head on the table.

"yep this just isn't right" Blondie was giving up too.

"Come on girl we can do this" Madeline said trying to boost moral but she was about to give in the towel as-well "Hey" Madeline shout to the celin 'be quite' and so was Apple and Dexter both place the books they'd been reading down in defeat until...

THUD

On the desk was a large book the was covered in dust, tatted and toner, the book in question belonged to C.A. cupid

"This has the answer to all our problems, this book is the dictionary for all the books in the school library" Cupid explained and the other gasped in awe, she began to wipe the front of the book but instead of ever after high library dictionary i read Once True Love.

"Are you sure you got the right book Cupid" Dexter said confused.

"I think" Cupid said opening the book, as she did explode open with a white flash and began to talk...

"Greetings, Mortals I Am Once True Love" The Book booming voice echoed throw out the library, everyone regained their balance

"Err greetings" Blondie said with worry in her voice

"Err what are you?" Questioned Madeline

"I'm a book, Duh" The book said in a discussed tone

"Yeah, we got that part but the last we checked books don't talk" Apple argued back to the book 'which is a bit weird if you ask me' "be quiet mister narrator" Madeline shout to the celin again, but ever chose to ignore her and her crazy ways

"I'm a magical book, you petite mortals" Everyone rolled their eyes 'Magic it just had to be magic' Everyone thought sentimentally

"If your a magic book do something magical then" Blondie challenged the book and the book just laughed

"OK tell me the names of one of your friend" The gang looked at each other with confused looks

"OK book, how about Ashlynn Ella" Cupid suggested trying to out smart the book

"Ashlynn Ella's true love is Hunter Huntsman" The book sounded very cocky as he answered, they gang gasped in shock

"How did you know ?" Ceder asked with fear in her voice

"Did you not read the cover, I am Once True Love I can tell you anyone's true love" The sounded a bit to smug as he said that

"Oh, do me" Apple commanded the book

"Well here's the thing i can't tell you, your true love" book sound a bit embarrassment that his powers have some flaws

"oh, oh, do Raven tells us Ravens true love" Madeline shouted in excitement

"Raven ?" the book sounded confused

"Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen" Blondie explained

"Ah, yes Raven little Mrs destiny herself" The book turned it's pages and landed on a page with the words 'Raven Queen and...

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 : Destiny is not what it seems

Once true love : Chapter 2

Cerise hood, Briar Beauty and Raven Queen where all at one of two book shops in town they'd already check the first one and had come up with nothing and they weren't finding any luck here either but they'd a least manage to bumped into Kitty Cheshire who had manged to be the first one to find a book about her and she was kind of bragging a bit.

"I'm just saying I'm a lot better at this assessment than you girls" Kitty wore hear iconic grin

"Yeah, Yeah" Cerise wave her hand, not caring about what Kitty had to say, Just then Raven sneezed

"Some ones talking about me" Raven said rubbing her nose

"Please that just a old myth right" Briar said unconvinced

"What" Cerise said lifting her head as a actual conversation aroused

"When you sneeze randomly it means someone talking about you" Raven Explained

"That's just an old wife tale" Kitty grin and disappeared and everyone else shrugged as they went back to doing what they were doing before

Meanwhile at the school library

"WHAT THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE" Apple Screamed at the top of her voice "THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE"

"Makes sense" Blondie said

"Makes total sense" Cupid agreed, Madeline giggled and Ceder nodded agree with Blondie's and Cupids statements

"Does Raven even you know" Dexter was a little heart broken by this discovery, but he confused more than anything

"YOUR HER BEST FRIEND YOU SHOULD KNOW" Apple grab hold of Madeline who was gigging like a school girl 'Silly Narrator I'am a school girl' 'Stop that, just stop'

The book started laughing and everyone looked confused "Why does it not make sense Apple ?" The book asked still chuckling

"Because it's not what destiny for told" Apple answered

"I think by now you should have realized that ever scenic you started this school destiny hasn't being going to planned" If the book had a face it would be smirking right about know, Apple didn't know what to say she just stood there frozen

"So your saying that" Dexter asked

"Yes, I beat by the end of this week Raven Queen will be in love" The book half joke

"No, That not..." Apple was court off

"Going to happen" Book finished Apple's sentence " Face it my young queen Raven Queen Will Fall In Love With Cerise Hood"

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3 : Let there be love

Once True Love : Chapter 3  
>Sneezing, that's all Raven had been doing for a long time.<br>"Okay, either you've got hay-fever." Brair suggested  
>"In autumn." Raven said, sniffling away from the effects<br>"Or somebody is talking a awful lot about you." the three girls laughed as they made their way down the hall past the library doors with a book each in their hands.  
>All of a sudden the Library doors slammed open with Madeline Hatter poking her head out "Oh there's Rav... mph!" as she spoke, a hand covered her mouth, cutting her off<br>"Maddie, what are you doing?" Blondie asked, a tinge of anger inflicting into her tone  
>"I was going to get Raven and tell her all about her true love." Maddie said innocently<br>"You can't tell her Maddie." Dexter explained  
>"But I'm bad at keeping secrets!" Madeline whined<br>"That makes two of us" said Cedar  
>"What are we going to do then?" Dexter asked, just then a idea flowed into Madeline's head<br>"Why don't we be the ones who get Raven and Cerise together?" Madeline suggested  
>"Oh, I always wanted to play match maker." Cupid said excitedly, Apple just pushed past them and walked away<br>"Then it's settled, we will get Raven and Cerise together what ever the cost!" Madeline shouted  
>"What!?" Everyone looked to their left to see Hunter Huntsmen and Ashlynn Ella<p>

Apple returned to her room and jumped on her bed hugging her pillow "If my destiny has changed, who's my true love ?" Apple questioned with tears in her eyes

"And that's the rest of the story" Blondie had explained everything to Ashlynn and Hunter at one of the town cafes  
>"Sounds like you guys have quite the task huh?" Hunter asked<br>"Will help us pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Madeline ask with her hands together and leaning over the table putting her best puppy dog eyes on, Ashlynn could only giggle at the sight  
>"How could I say no to that face?" Ashlynn smiled and Hunter chuckled and shook his head<br>"So anyone got any ideas?" Dexter asked  
>"Wellllllll" Cupid pulled out a notebook and placed it on the table, on the cover it read 'Match Making Ideas'<p>

To Be Continued

Thanks to the Novaci for proof reading

and thanks for the reviews everyone see you next time


	4. Chapter 4 : Mushy Gushy Feelings

Once True Love: Chapter 4

"OK, when do we start" Dexter asked, the gang who 'vowed' to get Raven and Cerise together were walking down of the many hallways of Ever After High

"Tomorrow, but it would help if we had Raven's and Cerise's opinion on romance" Cupid had spent the last hour describing her plan to everyone, but she had one fatal flaw, she didn't know if Cerise and Raven were 'in' to each other. "I mean what if they don't like each other that way?" Cupid began to think logically

"Don't worry silly, if I know Raven shes differently into girls, Plus the book said by the end of the week Raven will be in love by the end of the week" Madeline reassured Cupid and Cupid gave her a smile 'Wink, Wink' 'Maddie Wrong character' 'oh really'

"What a minute, YOU knew Raven was into girls ?" Blondie questioned in shock and anger

"Yeah, I did why ?" Madeline ask with a voice of innocents

"You could of told use when we were talking about the plan" Cupid said with annoyance and Madeline shrugged 'It was all the writers fault' 'Shut up, you've already broken the forth wall already in this chapter'

"What plan ?" Came the voice of Daring Charming, who was walking down the hall with Lizzie Hearts

"Err... Nothing, Nothing at all" Hunter said and everyone stood frozen, but Daring and Lizzie both gave Ceder a solid look

"We're planing to get Raven and Cerise Together" She said before Aslynn's hands clamps around Ceders mouth

"Ok" Lizzie said and Daring just shrugged and they continued to walk down the hall together, and everyone sigh in re-leaf besides Madeline who just giggled

"That was close" Dexter said with graduated, and the gang continued their walk

"Ok we now, thanks to Maddie know Raven's opinion now we just need Cerise's" Blondie said getting everyone back on track

"Don't worry I got that covered" Cupid said with a salute and ran of down the hallway "Lets all meet at the library tomorrow" She said shouting down to the gang

-Later in Raven and Apple's room-

Raven entered her room to she Apple lying on her bed upset "Hey whats wrong ?" Raven asked throwing her book onto her bed and making her way over to Apple

"Just, the fact that destiny hasn't been going my way completely" Apple said with a sniffle looking up at Raven

"This isn't about the whole not going to poison you thing is it" Raven asked with worry, but Apple just gave a small shake of her head "The what is it ?" Raven asked a bit reassured

"Today I found out that my supposably true love isn't my actual true love" Apple explained, but Raven was still confused

"How ?" Raven asked stroking Apples back, she knew it would be a tough question to ask but she had to

"There's a book in the library that can tell you anyone's true love" Apple said in a sad tone

"And what did it say ?" Raven questioned and Apple looked Raven in the eyes

-Meanwhile In Cerise and Cupid's Room-

Cupid strolled into her room were she saw Cerise on her bed reading she got from the book shop, she made her way to her bead and sat down looking at Cerise and sighed

"No luck then i guess ?" Cerise asked Cupid without taking her eyes of the book she was reading

"You guessed right, I mean how hard is it to find a book about love or something like that ?" Cupid said falling back on her bed for effect

"It can't be that hard, maybe your looking in the wrong place" Cerise said setting aside her book to talk to Cupid

"Easy for you to say, you've got your book" Cerise gave Cupid a grin "I mean how hard is it to find a mystery novel anyway ?" Cupid asked acting annoyed

"Mystery Novel ?" Cerise asked confused, Cupid plan was going perfect

"Yeah mystery novel, come on you don't talk about yourself so your a big mystery to everyone here" Cupid explained and Cerise shrugged "OK whats your favorite colour ?" Cupid asked and Cerise tugged on her hood "Errr... Whats your Favorite food ?" Cupid asked again

"It's got to be between chicken and steak" Cerise answered and Cupid nodded

"Whats your favorite drink ?" Cupid asked yet again but this was getting her somewhere

"That's got to be cola" Cerise answer was quick, Cupid had one last question she wanted to ask

"Who's your big time crush?" This made Cerise eyes go wide and her cheeks turn the shade of her hood, Cerise pretend like she didn't have one with a quick shake of the head "Come on your as bad as Ceder, You do know you mumble in your sleep right?" Cerise cheeks got even more redder and Cupid giggle, with that Cerise sighed

"I'll tell you but You Can't Tell Anyone" Cerise said in a very serious tone

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" Cupid sang and Cerise gave her a weird look "It's how Maddie does it"

"OK it's..."

- Later at the Library-

Apple had made her way down to the Library after Raven had gone to sleep, to confront the book again' she made her way down the dark hallway of the with a torch in her hand until she reach the desk where she had last seen the book and there it was, she open the book and like before it flashed white "Greetings Mortals I am... Oh it's you again... hey get off" Apple had grabbed the book and held it into the air

"OK you are going to tell me what i want to hear" Apple had a lot of anger in her voice, grabbing one of the pages of the book and beginning to tear it

"Even if I wanted to, I can't" Apple began to tear more "i told you that not the how I work, I have to follow the rules set by the people who created me" Apple's face did not change and this made the book panic

"Then tell me what you can then" Apple demanded, the book didn't talk so Apple ripped the page more and the book screamed

"OK I can't tell you how but I can you" Book said in a panic " A few weeks after Cerise and Raven are in love with each you will have your one true love, I swear" The book spoke the truth and Apple's change back to a more calmer look as she let go of the page

"Thank you" She said smiling to the book before ripping the page out book, dropping it on the desk and walking away with a smirk on her face leaving the book screaming in pain, but after Apple was out of ear shot the book's screaming turn into uncontrollable laughter

"You shouldn't do that" A voice came from the shadows of the library in a toneless voice

"whats she going to do pull out more pages, I can grow them back you know" The book sad still chuckling and the voice from the shadows sighed as the books laughter began ones again the page that was ripped out of him now had writing on it, it read Apple White and...

To be continued...


End file.
